


Fate

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the y!weekly prompt 007: Ego. I couldn't think of anything to draw for it except one thing I so could not find a reference for, so I fell back on writing and chose a pairing that has been nagging me to write it forever. ^__^ I hope at least one person out there enjoys this.

Die wandered the streets of Shibuya almost haphazardly, having no particular destination, simply a restless desire to walk. Night was falling and the neon lights of the city began to turn on one by one. The neon reminded him of things he'd rather not think about, things better left untouched in the recesses of his mind, so he turned down an alleyway and out of the glaring lights.

Die pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and hastily lit up. He inhaled deeply before breathing out a cloud of the only thing that could really relax him these days. He took another drag as he shuffled along the wet pavement of the darkened alley. The cherry of his cigarette and the quickly fading remnants of daylight were the only lights he had left, but that fact didn't bother him. Darkness had been his best friend as of late; his only true confidant.

He sighed softly as he exhaled another cloud of his chosen poison into the night air. Nights like these were the hardest. Nights where he quickly came to realize that he was the only one left in the band who didn't have a long term relationship. He cringed as he recalled the events from earlier in the evening that had forced him out onto the streets seeking the comfort that only aimless wandering could provide.

Kaoru had been with his long term lover and she had been hanging all over him since the moment Die had walked into the bar. Toshiya had kept disappearing for long periods and Die had finally figured out that he was on his cell phone talking to his sweetheart as though she were the greatest thing on the planet. Shinya hadn't even showed up for their weekly outing due to a prior engagement with his girlfriend. And then there was Kyo...

Die sighed softly as he sagged back against the alley wall and hung his head. The cherry of his cigarette flared once more before he dropped the remnants to the ground and snuffed it out with his boot. He slowly exhaled the smoke in a steady stream of blurry white and watched it float away on the gentle breeze.

Kyo... the one person in his life who could make or break him with a single word, a solitary look. He winced at the piercing feeling in his gut at the very thought of the vocalist. The five-foot-two man had always captivated and held his interest and he'd never really understood why... until a few months ago. The way that fate liked to deal Die's cards, it had been a few months too late for it to mean anything other than pain. Out of all the members of Dir en grey, he knew he was probably the least likely to fall for another man, but that's exactly what he'd gone and done. Perception be damned, apparently. His heart had found a way around the fact that he was straight, around the fact that he had never even had a passing interest in another man before. And why Kyo, of all people? Hell if he knew. But his best friend for over fifteen years had somehow become the object of his affection. All he could figure was that it had been a long time coming and he'd just been completely oblivious to it all this time.

He pushed away from the wall, realizing he was dwelling on the one thing he'd come out to get his mind off of. He kicked a lump in front of his shoe, the resulting noise of it bouncing off the stone wall telling him that it had been a small rock. He continued down the alleyway, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he shuffled along almost as though he were incapable of fully lifting his feet.

The sound of someone softly coughing gained his attention and he paused, now fully aware that he was not alone in the alleyway. He pulled his hands from his pockets and waited silently.

Another cough was followed by the sound of someone retching and a soft sob.

Die's every sense tingled with awareness of his surroundings. The sounds were coming from the other side of what appeared to be a large dumpster a few feet in front of him. He silently moved to the other side of the alleyway and made his way forward to see what awaited him on the other side.

In the semi-darkness he could barely make out the form of someone roughly his size on their knees, clutching their stomach with one hand, the other supporting them against the wall. The figure was visibly shaking and the sobbing became clearer with each step that Die took in their direction.

He moved until he was directly beside the dumpster and then softly called out to the stranger. "Hey... are you okay?"

The figure clambered away from him and backed up against a pile of boxes, causing them to fall.

Die held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to know if you need help, that's all."

The noise of rustling cardboard and cloth stopped and only heavy breathing and the occasional soft sob could be heard. For almost a minute nothing was said and then the figure softly croaked out one word, the only one Die needed to hear, "Help."

Quickly Die knelt down beside of the figure and reached out to them with one steady hand. "Are you hurt?"

A silent nod and then more coughing were his reply.

He cringed slightly at the weak sound of the coughing and moved so that he could support more than his own weight. He reached out again and pulled the other person into his arms and helped them to stand up. "Let's get you to a hospital then, okay?"

A weak nod and then silence fell between them.

He began the trek back down the alleyway toward the light, holding the injured person tightly by the waist so that they wouldn't fall.

When they emerged into the light he glanced over at them and gasped slightly. The person was a total wreck, blood smearing his face and hands, his clothing dirty and torn in places that indicated a brutal attack. As they walked he realized that the man he clutched tightly to his side was dragging his right leg along as though he couldn't move it and that with every step the man winced.

He slowed to a stop and turned slightly so that he was facing the man. "It's hurting you to walk, isn't it?"

The man nodded slowly but then attempted to speak. "I... it's okay... just... I'll manage."

Die shook his head and pulled the man tighter against his side. "Lean on me more until we can find a taxi."

He complied, leaning heavily on Die's shoulders as a form of support as they walked along. No one so much as glanced at them as they walked along, something Die took to symbolize what society was amounting to; brutal, uncaring, selfish masses. He almost ached for the days when people honestly cared about those around them and not just about themselves. He shook the depressing thought from his head and glanced up in time to see a taxi turn the corner in front of them, heading straight for them. He threw his arm up and halted their progress.

The taxi pulled over and Die opened the door, helping the bleached blonde man into the cab first and then sliding in after him. "Closest hospital, please."

The taxi pulled away from the curb and Die took the time to assess the young man beside him. His hair was half matted to his scalp with dried blood, the other half still styled and reasonably attractive. He had full lips that were almost irresistibly kissable in their appeal. His eyes were almost grey in color and sparkled with life despite his current state. His body was lean and fit, and from what Die could see of his arms, he looked to have built much the same muscle tone as Die himself. The best deduction he could make was that the other male played some kind of stringed instrument. Die could not deduce where the blood had come from or why the man was injured at all and something told him it was none of his business just yet. Instead he opted for the one thing he knew was, in a way, his business. "What's your name?"

Grey eyes met his for a moment and then the man looked away. "I recognize you..."

Die nodded slightly. "Hard not to, I guess..."

"Mmm... I'm Reita."

"Reita... as in the bassist from The Gazette?"

A faint smile appeared on the man's lips. "Yeah..."

Die nodded, satisfied that at least he knew who the other man was now. He went back to staring out the window only to find that they were entering the hospital parking lot. "We're here."

When the taxi came to a stop, Die paid the driver and helped Reita out of the taxi and into the Emergency Room. Reita conferred with the lady at the desk and in a few minutes he was taken to an examination room. Die remained in the waiting area, concerned for the bassist and wanting to hang around to see if he needed anything else.

For almost an hour he remained in the dingy off-white plastic chairs of the waiting area. Finally a short pleasant looking female nurse emerged, pushing Reita in a wheelchair. Reita was a lot less bloody than he had been earlier, but refused to look up, even when Die softly called out to him. His leg was in a cast and his pants had been cut off up to mid thigh.

Die cringed slightly, realizing he should have taken more time to assess the situation and then helped Reita by carrying him rather than making him walk on what appeared to be a broken leg. He stood up and crossed the hallway to the desk where Reita was attempting to explain something to the receptionist. As Die neared the desk he overheard exactly what the problem was. It appeared that Reita had been mugged and didn't have any identification or form of payment for the visit and the receptionist was not pleased with that in the least.

Die stepped up to the desk, pulling his wallet from his back pocket as he did so and cleared his throat. The receptionist looked over at him and he held out his credit card to the woman. "I've got it covered." He nodded his head toward Reita slightly. "He's been through more than enough today and doesn't need this on top of it." He smiled pleasantly at the woman as she took his credit card and ran it through the machine. A minute later she handed him a slip of paper and a pen and he signed the bill, handing it back when he was done. She placed a duplicate copy on the desk and nodded. "Have a nice day."

Die snorted at her as he stuffed the paper and his card into his wallet and turned to Reita, who was now standing beside him with a crutch tucked neatly under each arm. He was biting his full lower lip, staring at Die as if he were some alien species rather than a fellow musician. Die placed a hand on his back and they started out the door into the parking lot where one of the many taxies pulled up to them when Die raised his arm to hail one. He helped Reita in and then climbed in himself, settling the crutches neatly across their laps. He gave instructions to the driver to go to his apartment complex and then turned to Reita. "I assume you don't have keys to your apartment anymore, right?"

Reita bit his lip again and looked away. "I um..." he trailed off, his already wounded ego not allowing him to continue just yet. After a long pause, he managed to tell Die what he needed to. "I'm kind of between places right now. I was living with Uruha, but his girlfriend moved in and it just didn't feel right for me to be there anymore." He swallowed hard as he stared out the taxicab window. "I've been looking for an apartment I can afford and just can't seem to find one right now is all. My stuff is in storage and I've kinda been living out of the storage unit without telling them for now." He reached in his zippered shirt pocket and produced a small key. "The guy who mugged me didn't take the key to that... so I guess I should just go back there."

Die stared at him open mouthed for a moment and then shook his head. "You'll stay with me until you either find someplace or at least get that cast off. I probably caused that to get worse by making you walk on it anyway, it's the least I can do."

Reita shook his head. "No... please... I... I can't, Die. I've already taken too much from you. I won't impose on your life as well."

"I won't take no as an answer. Tomorrow we'll get what you need from the storage unit and move it to my place. Tonight you just need to rest and then call your credit card companies and stuff to cancel any cards in the wallet that guy stole. You need to file a police report too."

"They had me do that while they set my leg..."

"Good." Die flashed a grin at him. "Then we're roommates I suppose, yes?"

Reita stared down at the bleached white of his cast for a moment before responding. "For now..."

They arrived at Die's apartment complex and exited the taxi without too much difficulty. Die thanked his lucky stars that the elevator was working again as they boarded it and headed up fourteen floors to his two bedroom apartment. Once inside Die set about making dinner and showing Reita which bedroom he could use, where the bathroom was, and virtually anything else he could think of that would be useful to the bassist. Once dinner was cooking he got out a towel and a change of clothes for Reita and placed them in the bathroom. "You can take a shower whenever you like."

The bassist nodded and almost immediately headed for the bathroom.

Die sat down on the couch and cracked his neck, heaving a sigh of relief as the tension eased all the way down his spine. A few minutes later he heard a thunk from the bathroom followed by a string of curse words. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom door. It was partially open so he pushed it the rest of the way. He stared at the tub in slight surprise, finding the bassist to be sprawled half in and half out of the tub and very naked.

Reita stared up at Die, his cheeks turning progressively redder by the moment as Die stared at him. He began to struggle to get up, now completely humiliated and his ego so badly bruised he wasn't sure he could take much more. He gasped slightly and jerked away as a hand took hold of his forearm. He stared up at Die in terror for a moment before breaking down in tears and attempting to become as small as possible, praying the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Die stared down at the bassist, utterly and completely confused. "What's wrong? I'm just trying to help you up..." he ran one hand through his hair, slightly frustrated. "Did I give you the wrong impression by bringing you here?"

Reita shook his head and without thinking, he spoke. "No... it's not you. I... someone... that guy... he..." The bleached blonde was shaking horribly, tears pouring down his cheeks and falling to the porcelain tub below. "He hurt me..."

The words were simple, almost obvious. But something about the way Reita said them sliced through Die's heart like a sharpened blade. 'Oh god...' He knelt down by the tub and placed one hand on Reita's arm, gently rubbing it. "He may have, but I won't. I promise. I just want to help and to maybe even become your friend if you'll let me, nothing more. Okay?"

Reita nodded, his fingers curling around Die's. "I... I don't know how much more I can take."

Die gave him a sympathetic look and then reached into the tub and hauled Reita to his feet. "I wasn't thinking... you can't shower with that cast. But if you'll trust me enough, I can help you wash off."

Reita bowed his head and said nothing.

Die took it as an affirmative and quickly wet two washcloths and began to help Reita wash off. His fingers were gentle and caring as he did his job, but he paused at a certain point and found himself biting his own lip as he stared at Reita's back.

"Do what you have to... just..." Reita shrugged.

Die re-wet the washcloth and returned, gently urging Reita to bend over a little as he slid the washcloth between his butt-cheeks. It came away red and he winced. "You didn't tell them at the hospital, did you?"

"... No."

Die sighed softly as he continued his job. "You'll need to get tested and all that at some point, you know..."

Reita shook his head. "Ruki makes us all get tested once a month anyway. Mine's coming up next week."

Die nodded as he went and rinsed the washcloth out again. He returned and gently spread Reita to see just how bad the damaged appeared to be. He breathed a slight sigh of relief. "It doesn't look too bad, just irritated is all. Keep an eye on it though, okay?"

"I will... um... Die?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

Die put the washcloth aside and pulled Reita into his embrace for a moment. "I wouldn't dare. This can stay between us and no one else."

Reita nodded as he set his washcloth aside as well. "What should I do about my hair?"

Die pulled back and got out of the tub, helping Reita out as well. "I'll wash it in the kitchen sink for you."

"But-"

"Nope, no buts. I'm doing it." He helped Reita into the boxers and sweat pants he'd set out for him and then grabbed the towel, shirt, and a bottle of shampoo and headed back toward the kitchen. "Let me check on dinner and then we'll do your hair."

Reita got his crutches and followed Die into the kitchen. He watched as Die stirred a pot of soup on the stove and then sampled a small amount and nodded, before turning the pot to simmer. He smiled slightly at how relaxed Die seemed to be even with him, a stranger by all rights, standing a few feet behind him.

Die turned around and caught his faint smile and returned it with a huge one of his own. "Feeling a little better?"

Reita shrugged and stared at the floor.

Die moved over to him and took his arm, guiding him to the sink where he took his crutches and placed them aside. Reita bent over the sink and Die turned on the water and began to lather Reita's hair. He carefully worked out all the dried blood until the water ran clear and then repeated the process once more to ensure it was really clean. He turned off the water and squeezed the water from Reita's hair before wrapping the towel around his head and helping him to lean back up. Die grinned at him and then guided him to the table to sit down for dinner. He spoke as he moved back into the kitchen to get their food. "I hope you don't mind that dinner's really simple, but I need to go to the store again soon."

Reita shook his head as he dried his hair. "You didn't even have to feel obligated to feed me, Die... really, all of this is just so much."

Die returned with two bowls of soup and set them down on opposite sides of the table. He went back into the kitchen and then returned with the tea tray and sat down carefully across from Reita. "Nonsense, of course I'd feed you. It'd just be in poor taste to not do so."

Reita took a sip of the soup and stared at it in surprise. "This is really good."

"Of course it is. I'm not a horrible cook." He laughed lightly before taking a sip from his own bowl.

They ate the rest of their meal fairly fast and in relative silence. Once they were done Die cleared away the dishes and then returned to sit beside Reita, turning on the television as he did so.

Reita placed his towel to the side and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get the tangles out. He winced as his fingers caught and pulled in a particularly bad snare. "Damn hair..."

Die quietly got up and retrieved his own brush from when he'd had long hair and came back with it. He sat down behind Reita and gently disentangled the man's hand from his hair and then set about brushing the knots out for him.

Reita didn't say anything until Die was almost done. When he did speak it was a comment almost completely out of context and caught Die off guard. "It wasn't really rape... not literally anyway."

Die paused for a moment and then continued to brush Reita's hair. "Not literally?"

Reita chewed his lip nervously for a moment before responding. "I don't think I need to worry about getting anything from it. At least not anything the tetanus shot didn't take care of."

Die blinked slowly, far more confused than he'd ever expected to be. Then again he'd never expected to be sitting behind another male brushing their hair either. It most certainly wasn't a "Die" thing to do. He mentally snorted at the thought and then refocused on the man in front of him. "How so?"

Reita shifted slightly. "His hands were the only part of him to touch me. He used... something else... to hurt me."

Die worked out a particularly stubborn knot in Reita's bleached blonde hair and then placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "What'd he use?"

"A glass bottle... I think."

Die was at a loss for words. How exactly was he supposed to respond to that? 'Glad it wasn't his dick.' Yeah... right. He was smarter than to say that and smarter than to speak when he wasn't sure what the appropriate response was, so he kept he response as minimal as possible. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Reita bowed his head and his shoulders trembled slightly. "I... I'm pathetic, aren't I? Not very much of a man to get fucked by a damn piece of trash..."

Die stared at Reita's back, shock clearly written on his face as he squeezed his shoulder. "Don't say that. It's not your fault that he attacked you."

"It's not his either... he was drunk."

"Bullshit. He knew what he was doing. Alcohol doesn't break your mind... I should know."

Reita winced. "Then he really meant to do it..."

Die nodded slightly. "I'd guess so. But I don't think you caused it. Probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all."

"And you? Wrong place at the wrong time or right place at the... something." He sighed softly.

Die leaned his head forward, resting it against the back of Reita's neck. "Right place and the right time. You needed someone and I was there. I won't judge you based on that. Even if you'd been high as a kite and puking your guts out because of it, I would have probably helped and still not judged you based solely on that."

Reita relaxed somewhat under his touch and breathed a soft sigh of relief. "So I can still prove myself not to be weak?" He felt Die nod against the back of his neck and he smiled some, his ego re-inflating just a little bit. "Die... I... thank you."

Die smiled as he ran his fingers through Reita's hair one last time. "No... thank you. I needed to get my mind off of something, almost desperately, and you've managed that quite well. It hurts a little less to think about it now. Maybe fate forced our meeting in that alleyway..."

Reita knew it wasn't his place to ask just what Die was trying to forget, so he didn't press it. He simply nodded and murmured one word under his breath as he relaxed back against Die's chest, closing his eyes. "Fate..."

Die's eyes wandered over the almost perfect face of the man in his arms. A smile slowly spread across his face as he relaxed for the first time in almost two months. 'Why are you really here, Reita? What role are you to play in my life? Everyone has one... yours has just yet to be clearly defined." His fingers brushed a stray strand of hair from the man's cheek and for a moment grey eyes fluttered open and met his own. The moment was almost intimate; a deep sharing of unspoken words, of undecided paths and endless possibility. Die's breath caught in his throat for an instant. And then as soon as it had begun, it was gone. Just like that, the moment fluttered away, leaving more unanswered questions, but none of the tension that should have come with them.

Reita yawned and leaned in closer to Die, holding onto his shirt.

Die smiled down at the man and then stood up and gathered him into his arms to help him to stand. Once standing, he guided Reita down the short hallway to the spare bedroom and into the bed. He stood in the doorway for a moment, simply admiring the man he barely knew, but wanted to find out so much more about. A familiar feeling fluttered in his gut and he realized that just like that, he had moved on. Thoughts of Kyo didn't make him depressed or sad any longer. In less than twenty four hours Reita had pulled him back into reality and his feelings for Kyo had returned to only those of friendship.

He smiled a genuine smile as he turned away and shut the door. Everything would be okay between him and the vocalist. For once his life seemed as it always had, rather than the hell it had appeared to become over the past few months. He pushed away from the door and headed for the shower. Contentment and relaxation had combined, causing him to feel tired; a feeling he'd almost come to miss lately. 'Tonight... I will actually be able to sleep.'

Reita lay in the bed of the spare room, his body trying desperately to drag him into sleep, but his mind resisting for just a few minutes. His thoughts lingered on how gentle and caring Die had been to him. How at ease he felt with the man despite only knowing him a matter of hours. And fate... just the mention of the word had somehow felt so... right. If this is what it took for him to feel at home, to feel cared about... well, maybe it wasn't such a horrible price to pay after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for it... so here it is! Lick it up... lick it up goooooood. This is for the y!weekly prompt 008: Struggle. It's Die's struggle with his emotions and telling Kyo and and... there's about a million struggles in here, you figure it out.

Die sat in the practice room idly strumming chords on his guitar as he waited on the others to arrive. His mind was anywhere but on the guitar he held securely in his lap, though his fingers still knew what they were supposed to be doing. His thoughts were once more centered on Kyo. It seemed that Reita had simply pulled his mind off of the vocalist for a short period of time. In the past week, he'd managed to re-develop his fixation with the beautiful man. His fingers slowed to a stop as his heart skipped a beat. The vocalist had just passed the window that Die had unintentionally been staring out of and his concentration had snapped... what little of it there had been. Someone cleared their throat and Die looked up.

"You were on to something there for a minute, Die. You should write it out." Kaoru's voice was lower than it usually was. Whether the change in inflection was intentional or not, Die didn't know, but it was more than enough to make him pause and think about it as he stared up at their band leader and guitarist.

He grinned sheepishly and looked away. "I don't even remember what I was playing..."

Kaoru smirked and glanced at the door before turning away and setting his stuff down. "Figures... whenever Kyo shows up, you space out on me."

Die gaped at the older man for a moment before realizing he should be denying what Kaoru had said. "I..."

"Don't even bother. I know exactly where your thoughts are, Die."

Die's expression changed to something akin to a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi truck. He sputtered in reply, nothing coherent coming out of his opened mouth.

The object of discussion pushed open the door and slinked into the room, ditching a shoulder bag next to where Die sat before going to the equipment closet to pull out his microphone. "Hey..."

Die immediately focused on Kyo. "Hey yourself! How are you this morning?"

Kyo turned and stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head on his shoulders. "It's morning... how do you think?" He turned to glare at Kaoru, who simply laughed in response.

"Die's here nice and early, even in a good mood." He winked at the guitarist and continued unpacking.

"Yeah well, when's Die not in a good mood?" Kyo laughed softly.

Before Die even knew what he was saying, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Whenever you're not around." He immediately shut his mouth, his eyes wide and his cheeks slowly beginning to turn the color his hair had been for years.

Kyo slowly turned around and stared at him. A slow grin spread across his face as he began to advance on Die's sitting place. His gait was slow and had a purposefully sensual sway to it. He was far from oblivious to Die's current infatuation with him and that last comment had simply been too much for him to continue to feign ignorance. He placed one hand on the side of Die's chair and slid one leg up so that it was resting on the edge of Die's knee. As he leaned in as close as he could without losing his balance, he ran one hand slowly down the guitarist's chest. "I could make you happy in ways you've only begun to imagine, Daisuke." His deep brown eyes met Die's and he slowly licked his lips, purposely playing the guitarist right into his hands.

Die squirmed slightly in his chair, his heart going a million miles an hour in his chest. 'He's just playing with you... he's just playing with you... he's just playing with you... he's... oh fuck it!' A devious grin plastered itself on his face and he let go of his guitar. Before he could hesitate, he brought his hand up and twisted it seductively into Kyo's hair. 'If he's playing with me... let's see how he likes this!' He pulled Kyo closer and leaned up catching the vocalist's perfect lips with his own. His tongue slowly swept over the soft delicious surface of Kyo's lips, gently pressing between them, begging entrance into the wet cavern. Much to his amazement, Kyo opened his mouth and met Die's tongue with his own, slowly swirling it around the guitarist's, starting an almost gentle battle for dominance.

The studio door creaked open and a surprised sound rang through the air.

Kyo and Die pulled apart, both turning to stare at the door, the exact same look on their faces: disappointment.

Shinya stood in the doorway, his face flushed slightly pink as he stared at his band mates. "What on earth..."

Kaoru's voice cut through the air, rescuing them from having to answer, "You're late... so unlike you, Shinya."

Shinya's gaze slowly slipped away from the couple and up to Kaoru's face. He was a bit surprised to find amusement plastered all over it. "I... I missed the first bus and had to take the second." He glanced around. "Where's Toshiya?"

Kaoru shrugged slightly as he began to tune his guitar. "No clue..."

Almost as if on cue, Toshiya placed his hands on Shinya's shoulders. 'Right here!"

Shinya jumped slightly and let out a startled sound.

Toshiya laughed softly. "Jumpy much?"

Kyo took advantage of the distraction to extract himself from Die's lap and quickly made his way over to his microphone and continued hooking it up.

Die slowly stood up, almost as if in a daze and headed over to his spot beside Kyo.

Shinya sat down at his drums as Toshiya hooked up his bass and quickly tuned it.

For the extent of practice that day, several things happened almost repeatedly: Kyo purposely teased Die with moves he usually put on fangirls; Die stared at Kyo until his entire universe shrunk to only encompass the vocalist and himself, thus distracting himself from what he was supposed to be playing; Kaoru desperately tried to keep himself from laughing at Die's expense and as a result couldn't manage to keep the band on task. In the end, when Toshiya suggested that maybe they'd had enough for the day, Kaoru let them all go a few hours early.

Die packed up and made for the door as fast as he could, not really wanting to have to face Kyo. Unfortunately for him, the vocalist had expected as much and stood smirking between Die and the door.

"Going somewhere in a hurry?"

A shiver ran down Die's spine and he stared down at the floor and shrugged. A warm hand slid into his own and his head jerked up. He found himself staring directly into Kyo's warm brown eyes and his breath caught in his throat. "Kyo..."

The vocalist smiled and turned, tugging Die out the door after him.

Die stumbled after him until he caught his proper footing again and managed to keep pace with the shorter man. "Where...?"

Kyo grinned at him as he pulled him toward the bus stop a few blocks away. "Haven't made up my mind yet... my place or yours?"

Die's mouth fell open and he stared at Kyo like he'd lost his demented little mind for real this time. "You're joking."

Kyo stopped and pushed Die against the wall of the building beside them, pressing his body against him. "You've wanted me for months, Die. I'm not blind."

"... So you're not kidding around with me?"

Kyo looked almost horrified. "I may play the psychopathic uncaring ass of the group, but you have to know by now that's not the real me..."

Die breathed out a soft sigh of relief. "I... I know that, Kyo. It's just..."

"You were scared of how I was going to take this."

Die lifted his head and stared into the vocalist's eyes. "How exactly are you taking it?"

"Well?" Kyo laughed and then pondered the question seriously for a moment. "I kind of like the idea of a potential relationship between you and I..." he glanced up at Die, "or is that not what you had in mind?"

Die's mouth fell open again and then he promptly let his guitar case slide to the ground as he pulled the vocalist into his arms and kissed him harshly. Once he pulled away, he stared directly into Kyo's eyes. Unable to stop his voice from betraying him, he bared his heart and soul to the only man who could permanently wound him. "I'm in love with you, Kyo."

A slow smile spread across Kyo's face as his hand came up to cup the guitarist's cheek. "I know..."

The look on Die's face rivaled that of Shinya's if someone had just told him that Miyu had somehow multiplied overnight. "You... how long?"

Kyo smiled again, something that Die had always found endearing on the rare occasions that Kyo let one slip out. "Since the night you got plastered and ended up sucking on my ear and telling me that you liked me in 'that' kind of way."

Die looked horrified. "Oh god..."

Kyo laughed loudly as he pulled back and grabbed Die's guitar case from the ground. He turned away and started heading for the bus stop again. "You're a dumbass, Die. Since when have we gone out drinking in the past few months? It was just obvious to me, that's all."

Die groaned as he ran one hand over his face and hurried to catch up with Kyo. "That really wasn't nice, you know."

"Ha! Since when am I nice, Daisuke?"

"Uh... since usually?"

"No, I just play nice. At heart, I'm just as mean and demented as my stage persona is."

Die rolled his eyes. "You're a dork."

Kyo turned slightly and smirked. "A dork you're head over heals in love with!"

They arrived at the bus stop and something occurred to Die. "Oh shit!"

Kyo arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Uh..." Die scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I um... I have a guest at my house."

Kyo gave him an incredulous look. "The infamous hermit Die has a guest?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And yes, for your information, I do. He kinda didn't have anywhere else to go and needed my help..." He stared at the ground as he scuffed the toe of his shoe over the pavement.

"And who exactly is this 'he' you speak of?"

"Reita... the bassist for The Gazette."

Kyo's eyes widened to the point it was almost comical... or would have been if Die's mind hadn't been in a nervous panic. "Wow... and how exactly did that happen?"

"I... we..." Die sighed, "he got into some trouble and that night I wandered off from the bar I ran into him in an alleyway." As if some light switch had turned on in his mind he glared at Kyo. "Hey, that's when we went out drinking together, you jerk!"

Kyo laughed. "Correction, neither of us actually drank that night, so it wasn't going out drinking, now was it?"

Die relinquished the point with a glare and turned to stare down the street toward the oncoming bus. "Bus is here."

"I'm not blind... though you certainly seem to think I am."

"You're a smart ass, you know that?"

The bus pulled up and Die climbed on, Kyo following closely behind him, still carrying his guitar case. Die paid for both of them and they headed for the back of the bus. Once they sat down Kyo spoke up again. "So you ran into him in an alleyway and...?"

"And he needed the hospital and I took him to it." Die shrugged. "Then I found out he was living out of his storage unit and I took him in."

Kyo burst out laughing. "You make it sound so simple."

"It kind of was..." Die looked sheepishly at the vocalist.

Kyo eyed him critically. "So you're not in some kind of 'let's forget Kyo love affair' with him or something?"

Die blinked at Kyo and then slowly shook his head. "No... where the hell did that come from?"

Kyo shrugged. "The way you said it... like it was some huge deal and I was going to freak out on you or something."

"Well are you?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"... No."

"Then I'm not going to. Now, a more operative question: Will he freak out if we go back to your house or should we crash at mine tonight?"

Die found himself staring at Kyo like he was a foreign entity for the umpteenth time that day. "You're serious."

"What? My kiss wasn't enough to let you know how serious I was or are you just begging for another reminder?" He turned a dirty grin on the guitarist.

Die smirked. "A little of both?"

Kyo snorted. "Tough shit. Take it or leave it, I'm in no mood for your games... just mine." He flashed a grin at Die and then turned to stare out the window.

Die stared grumpily at Kyo's back for a moment before reaching out and yanking Kyo around to face him. Almost instantly his lips found Kyo's, his tongue tracing over his perfect lips, gently laving his lip ring until Kyo pulled back.

"Got a thing for metal or what?"

Die grinned. "Only when it's in you... Tooru."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Another grin. "Oh yeah... shut me up then... Tooru."

Kyo glared at Die, a challenging look in his eyes. "Daisuke..."

Die stuck his tongue out. "Doesn't affect me... Tooru."

"Shut up!"

"No way! Tooru! Tooru! Tooru! Toor-"

Kyo clamped his hand over Die's mouth, looking absolutely horrified as he stared at the guitarist. "What in the hell, Die? You're acting like a two year old on speed."

Die stuck his tongue out and licked Kyo's palm.

Kyo yanked his hand away and wrinkled his nose as he wiped it off on Die's shirt. "Eww..."

The guitarist laughed. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"No... I didn't... especially not from you. Sure, you're crazy, but shit, Die... what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Hopefully you?"

"Oh... my... god. Die, shut up before I have to gag you."

"Be my guest."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kyo shook his head. "I should have seen that coming."

"Coming... I could handle some of that right about now... actually a few hours ago would have been nice."

"What are you? Some kind of walking sex fiend?"

"Yes?"

Kyo crossed his arms and turned away from Die again. "Childish pervert."

"Goddamn sexy bastard."

"Huh?" Kyo turned back and gave Die a blank look.

Die licked his lips as sensuously as he possibly could and turned his best 'I want you and you know you want me' look on Kyo. He leaned over and moaned in Kyo's ear, "Ahh... Kyo... yesssss... just like that... right there...."

Kyo stared at the seat in front of him, his eyes wide and his mind going a million miles an hour. "Die..."

Die laughed and licked over Kyo's earlobe, not missing a single piercing. "Your place, Kyo... you wanted an answer and now you have it."

Kyo abruptly reached up and pulled the stop line. "Should have said that a block ago, jerkface."

Die clucked his tongue. "Such name calling, Kyo... whatever am I going to do with you?"

Kyo turned around and grinned at him as the bus came to a stop. He pushed past Die and started down the isle. "Fuck me?" With that he exited the bus, leaving Die to run to catch up with him as he raced back down the block toward his apartment, smirking the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the y!weekly prompt 009: Impulse. I was surprised... no begging me to continue? Wahhh, or are you guy's all too scared of my sexy sex scenes to beg for one! Haha Anyway, just so you all know, I'm not making Kyo or Die have unusually large um... appendages. I've noticed a lot of people do, but average in Japan is different than average in the US. Ever watched Japanese porn? You'll get the idea real fast. So yes, Die would be able to take all of Kyo without choking, so don't get pissed at me for it, got it? Thank you!

Once inside of Kyo's apartment, Die acted purely on impulse, refusing to let his mind get in the way of getting exactly what he'd wanted for months. He kicked the door shut behind him, locked it and ditched his guitar case in the corner of the foyer. Kyo straightened up from taking his shoes off and Die kicked his own off at lightening speed. In the next instant, he had Kyo pressed up against the wall, his hands pinned over his head, and his lips pressed firmly against the vocalist's.

Die's tongue laved over every inch of the vocalist's mouth, paying special attention to Kyo's lip piercing. He gently dipped his tongue between Kyo's lips and was immediately met by Kyo's own tongue. They slid against one another in an enticingly erotic display of wanton lust. Neither tried to dominate and yet neither submitted; it was an equal battle of wills on both parts.

Die finally pulled back and simply stared down into Kyo's warm chocolate brown eyes. "I..." he licked his lips and shivered slightly at the taste that still lingered there, "you want this just as bad as I do... don't you?"

Something flickered in the depths of Kyo's eyes, it was almost sad. He turned his head away and nodded slightly.

Die let go of Kyo's hands, took a step back, and trailed his fingertips lightly along Kyo's jaw line. "If this is too fast-"

Kyo shook his head and stared up at Die, fear reflected in his eyes. "No, it's not too fast... please..." he looked away again, "I... I need this... I need you."

"It's just... you seemed so..."

"Dominant?"

Die nodded. "Yeah... on the bus..."

Kyo shrugged slightly. "I'm at home now... I once made a promise to never be anything but myself once I come home. No false pretences, no mask... just... Tooru. No more Kyo."

"Is that why you hate anyone calling you Tooru?"

Kyo nodded. "I... I'm strong as Kyo, but not so much as Tooru. Tooru writes the lyrics... not Kyo. Tooru feels the pain, the anguish, the heartache, and all the stress. Kyo gets the fun and games, the spotlight, and all the glamour."

Die reached out for Kyo, but Kyo evaded his arms and headed down the hallway into the main room. Die followed and found Kyo spread out over a few large floor pillows in the middle of the room, watching him as he walked over to him.

Kyo held up one hand and Die came to a stop. "I need to know, Die... who is it you really want? Kyo or Tooru?"

Die closed the distance between them and knelt down between Kyo's legs. "I assume you want the long version?"

"I do."

"I'm infatuated with Kyo. It's Kyo's moves that drive me crazy, leave me wanting more than I should ever want. But at the end of the day... when I'm alone, it's Tooru that my heart aches for, that I want to have beside me... even if only once. I've known that there are two parts to you for a long time, Kyo..." He met Kyo's eyes and smiled. "I've known who wrote the lyrics since the first day I saw them. Remember... I knew you when Kyo was just emerging, before he took you over outside of this house. When I'm honest with myself... my... obsession started way back then."

Kyo reached out and pulled Die down on top of him, linking one leg behind Die's own. He leaned up and licked Die's ear before whispering into it. "If you can accept all of me... if you will not leave some part of me behind, I will be your deepest desire... I will be yours."

Die shuddered against Kyo, his eyes darkening slightly as he slid one arm under Kyo's back and gently ran his other hand down the vocalist's chest and over his abdomen. He moaned slightly as Kyo lightly nipped on his earlobe.

"Die... Daisuke."

Die pulled back a little and stared into the vocalist's deep brown eyes. "Die can be Kyo's and Tooru can be Daisuke's... then it's fair, is it not?"

"But you're not nearly as different on the outside as I am..."

"You're with Daisuke right now... you're telling me you think Die wouldn't have had you naked and screaming by now?"

"Good point..."

Die grinned down at him. "We'll maul and manhandle each other later. Right now..." his hand trailed lower on Kyo's abdomen, reaching the waistband of his jeans. He licked his lips. "I've wanted to do this for you forever... let me?" His fingers trailed over the zipper of Kyo's pants.

Kyo arched up into the guitarist's hand and moaned. "Yes..."

Die immediately maneuvered into a better position and unbuttoned and unzipped Kyo's jeans. His breath hitched in his throat as the vocalist's smooth flesh was exposed. "No underwear?"

Kyo grinned up at him. "Complaining?"

"Never." Die threw away all of his doubts and shoved his self-confidence in place. He reached out and trailed his fingers down Kyo's rigid flesh, making the slightly smaller man shudder beneath him. Determined not to let anything get in his way of showing Kyo the best damn time of his life, he wrapped his hand fully around the vocalist's length and began stroking him the same way he'd do himself.

Kyo threw his head back and moaned. His hips bucked against Die's hand and his heart thundered in his chest. "Oh gods... Die... Daisuke..."

Die's lips descended over the head of Kyo's cock, his tongue flicking over the tip.

Kyo's head snapped up and he stared down at Die in shock.

Die slid Kyo's erection further into his mouth and Kyo couldn't help but arch up toward him. "Ahh... fuck..."

The guitarist readjusted himself so that it was easier to touch Kyo and see his face at the same time and then took the rest of the vocalist's length into his mouth and gently sucked, his tongue still flicking across the head. His left hand gently massaged Kyo's balls as his right slid down to the aching bulge in his own jeans. He moaned against Kyo as his fingers came into contact with himself.

Kyo cried out, his voice strained in pleasure and Die found himself unable to take much more. He slid his hand away from Kyo, his mouth still working its magic on the vocalist's length as he freed himself from the confines of his pants. His fingers returned to Kyo as he wrapped his other hand around his own neglected length.

Kyo noticed and let out a sexy moan as he watched Die.

Die glanced up at Kyo's face to find him watching and quickly let go of himself, his cheeks flushing at having been caught.

Kyo shook his head slightly and reached down to still Die's movements. "Please don't stop... I..." he blushed, "I want to watch you."

Die licked his lips and then wrenched himself free from Kyo's grasp and went down on him again. After a few seconds, he wrapped his hand back around his own length and set up a steady rhythm between them.

It wasn't long before Kyo tensed beneath him and let out a passion filled cry. His essence filled Die's mouth and he quickly swallowed before pulling back and biting his lip.

Kyo's breathless voice cut through his senses before he could act on his thoughts to simply cover the fact that he hadn't finished as well and he blinked up at him. "...What?"

"I said finish."

Die stared up at him stupidly. "But..."

Kyo shook his head. "I said I wanted to see you... I meant it. Let me watch you cum, Daisuke."

Die closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I hope he knows he's the only person I'd ever do this for... Die might for anyone, but Daisuke... never.' He slid his hand back around his hardened length and began jacking himself off. His head fell back as waves of pleasure washed over his body. He swallowed and tasted Kyo still in his mouth. A moan left his lips and his hand worked faster over his flesh. His hips pressed forward and his breath caught in his throat before the most primal cry he'd ever heard himself make tore loose from his throat and he came hard. He slumped down on his butt as his orgasm completed and he shakily met Kyo's eyes. Die nervously licked his lips.

Kyo slid over to him and took hold of his wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He licked Die's hand clean and then grinned up at him. "You cleaned me up... it's the least I could do."

Die blushed as Kyo gently kissed him on the lips and then set back and started pulling his clothes back on properly. Die quickly got his jeans closed as well and they sat there in awkward silence for a minute until Die started to get to his feet. "I... I guess I should get going..."

Kyo stood up and followed Die to the foyer and watched as he pulled on his shoes and picked up his guitar case. When Die's hand touched the doorknob, Kyo spoke, "Forgetting something?"

Die looked back at Kyo, slightly confused. "Am I?"

Kyo stared at the floor between them. "I..." he cleared his throat, "I thought you kind of... I dunno... wanted more than just sex."

Die set his guitar case down and closed the distance between him and Kyo as fast as he could, pulling the shorter man into his arms. "Of course I do... I just... I don't know how much you want, and I won't push you into something you'll regret."

Kyo wrapped his arms around Die's waist and leaned his head against Die's shoulder. "I would never regret anything to do with you..."

"Then... then be with me? Be mine, Kyo, and I'll be yours."

Kyo smiled against Die's shoulder and nodded. "Of course." He pulled back and smiled up at Die. "Goodnight, Daisuke."

"Night, Tooru."

For the first time ever, Kyo smiled in response to his given name. "See you at practice tomorrow... and bring Reita with you if he wants to come."

Die smiled. "Sure... see you then, Kyo." With that, he turned and left, Kyo closing the door behind him.

He walked to his apartment, floating on cloud nine the entire time. Nothing could break his mood... or could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the y!weekly prompt 010: Condoms.

Kyo carefully returned his microphone to the supply closet of the practice room before turning around to glance at Die. "So... why no Reita?"

Die stood up from packing his guitar. "Oh... he said it would be too difficult to get here in the bus with his leg the way it is."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Broken..."

"Ah, yeah, I guess it would be." Kyo shifted slightly as he shouldered his bag. "Would he mind company tonight?"

Die smiled in the vocalist's direction. "I'm sure he would be fine with company."

Kyo returned the guitarist's smile and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Die took Kyo's hand and they walked in relative silence to the bus stop, arriving just as the bus did. Kyo paid and they both climbed on and took seats near the front of the crowded vehicle. Die kept staring at Kyo the entire time and Kyo noticed, but chose to ignore it for the sake of the other passengers. The bus arrived at Die's stop and they exited the bus together and headed for his apartment complex.

Once inside, they took the elevator up to his apartment. Die unlocked his door and let Kyo and himself inside. Upon entering, they were greeted by the delicious smell of dinner cooking and the sight of Reita attempting to hobble around the kitchen while fixing it.

Die immediately headed over to the bassist, asking if he could help or anything. Reita lightly smacked Die's hand as he tried to poke around at what was on the stove. "You have fixed dinner enough times for me already, Die. It's my turn, so get out of the kitchen and sit your ass down in front of the television."

Kyo laughed softly. "Now I'm jealous. You cook for your roommate and not for your... uh... me?"

Die sauntered over to where Kyo stood and pulled him into his arms, tracing one finger over the vocalist's cheek. "You mean for my lover?" He smirked as Kyo glanced between him and Reita. "You just never told me you wanted me to cook for you. You'd have had more than you could eat if I'd known that." He leaned down and gently claimed Kyo's lips with his own. He lightly slid his tongue over the plump flesh of the vocalist's lips for a moment and then pulled back with a soft moan.

Kyo looked past Die's shoulder to find Reita staring at them in slight shock and he chuckled. "Hi."

Reita waved a spoon a him and then continued stirring whatever was in front of him. "Kyo... right?"

The vocalist nodded. "That's right."

"I'm-"

"You're Reita." Kyo smiled as he moved past Die to lean over the counter facing the bassist. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I, you." He glanced up at Kyo. "Are you two... how should I put it... together?"

Kyo nodded. "As of last night, yes."

Reita glanced over at the guitarist. "So it's you he's in love with... good to know."

Kyo gave him an odd look. "What makes you say that?"

"He's looked like a lovesick puppy ever since I moved in here..." something seemed to click in his mind, "I suppose I should be removing myself from your hair soon, huh?"

Kyo tilted his head. "I have my own place and I don't intend to give it up. I'm sure Die has no intentions of kicking you out."

Die's appeared behind Kyo, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'd never dream of kicking you out, Reita. You're the best damn roommate anyone could ever hope to get. Just because Kyo and I are dating doesn't mean we're moving in together... at least not yet. And besides, even if he were moving in, I sure as hell wouldn't let him move into the guest room. It's my bedroom or nothing!"

Kyo snorted and Die grinned like an idiot.

Reita smiled at them both and then ducked his head so he wouldn't have to meet their eyes. "I could live with that... just so long as you didn't expect me to not join in once in a while."

Die's mouth fell open in shock and Kyo burst out laughing.

Reita looked up at Kyo and then pointed an accusing spoon at Die. "What, never heard a joke before? You go and take me all seriously and Kyo gets it. Some days, Die... I worry about you."

Die shifted slightly and Kyo's eyes widened marginally as he felt clear evidence of how Die felt about Reita's comment brush against him. He turned his head and eyed the guitarist. "You think Reita's hot, don't you?"

Die's face paled and he sputtered incoherently at Kyo.

The vocalist smirked and turned back to Reita, leaning on the counter once more. "Perhaps one day you could make that line something other than a joke."

Reita coughed and blushed, now ladling out the contents of the pot into three bowls. "I... you... he..." he sighed.

"Never heard of a threesome? Could be... interesting."

Reita smirked as he stared Kyo straight in the eye. "Die sandwich."

Kyo grinned. "Exactly. I think I like you."

Die headed for the table, eager to do something besides listen to them talk about his sex life like he wasn't there. He plunked down on the floor and Reita delivered his bowl to him and awkwardly sat down in the floor as well. Kyo followed suit and soon they were all eating in silence.

A few minutes into the meal, Reita spoke up, a sly grin on his face as he stared directly at Kyo, "So... how many condoms would we need in order to make a Die sandwich all night long?"

Kyo grinned back, taking it in stride. "Oh... I dunno, eight or so, maybe?"

Die choked on his food. "Eight?! What the hell are you two, sex junkies?"

"Oh come on, you know you want us both, Die." Kyo slid his hand into Die's lap and pressed his hand against the still evident bulge in Die's pants.

Die shivered and let out a half moan. "Fucking hell... you're seriously considering making me the meat in your damn sandwich, aren't you?"

Kyo slid his hand out of Die's lap and picked his chopsticks back up. "Hmm... maybe I am. Reita is pretty damn hot, after all. I think we'd make one hell of a sight, all three of us, naked, sweaty, and fucking like rabbits."

Reita shifted a little, the conversation actually affecting him more than he had anticipated. "If you don't watch it, I'm gonna be lusting after both of you for months."

Kyo laughed softly. "It'll probably be that long before we get that adventurous with our sex life... considering all we've got under out belts so far is a blow job and a-"

Die's hand clamped over Kyo's mouth. "Don't you dare say it."

Kyo grumbled against Die's palm for a minute then nodded and Die let go.

Reita arched an eyebrow at them, but said nothing in response.

After they finished eating, Kyo cleared the dishes and Die found the DVD they'd decided to watch and put it in. They all settled back and stared at the television, their stomachs happy. Somehow, the discomfort that should have accompanied their earlier banter was still missing and Die found himself wondering if possibly Kyo had accidentally hit on the reason why Reita was in their life. Dismissing the thought for the moment, he leaned back to enjoy rest of the film.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the y!weekly prompt 013: Willing.

Die sat on the far end of the sofa, as far away from Reita as possible. His thoughts seemed to continuously circle the events of a few weeks prior and the implications those events had held. The entire incident reflected clearly in his mind's eye and he found himself profoundly affected by it. Shifting slightly in his seat, he made an effort to hide his slight blush behind his shoulder length hair.

Reita glanced over at him for the umpteenth time that night and sighed softly. "Hey... what's bothering you so much? ... Is it me?"

Die tensed for a moment and then visible slumped over, his arms braced against his thighs. "I..." he shook his head, "it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"’Nothing’ wouldn't have you so emotionally tangled. Granted, I haven't been here all that long, but that doesn't mean I can't read at least part of you." Reita turned slightly in his seat to face the guitarist, carefully rearranging his broken leg to take up the seat between them.

Die shook his head. "Just... not now, okay? I can't deal with it right now... but later." He nodded.

Reita fell silent and stared back at the television for a while before speaking up again. "Thank you for moving my couch here... it's a lot easier on my leg."

Die smiled at him. "It's the least I could do. I'm glad it helped."

Reita opened his mouth to respond just as Die's cell phone started ringing. He shut his mouth and gestured at it. "Get it... probably Kyo." He grinned at the guitarist and turned back to the television.

The guitarist reached into his pocket and produced his cell phone, promptly answering it without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah?"

 _"Hey... you busy?"_ Kyo's voice crackled across the line, sounding somewhat lower than usual.

"No, not particularly... why?"

_"Mmm... I know we hadn't planned to get together today, but I kinda... **need** someone._

The stress on his words left little to Die's imagination and he shifted on the couch in an attempt to make the conversation slightly more private. "Want to explain that a little better, Kyo?"

_"Only if you put me on speaker phone and let Reita hear as well... I know you two are sitting there like lumps in front of the television."_

"You're not at home, are you?" Die chuckled softly.

_"Hell no. As a matter of fact, I'm about a block from your apartment, standing in the middle of a crowd of people, talking to you like this."_

Die arched an eyebrow and hit speaker phone, seriously doubting Kyo would really say anything incriminating. "You're on speaker phone now, Kyo... care to let us both in on exactly what you meant?"

Kyo's voice practically purred out of the phone. _Rei, can you hear me?_

Reita looked startled and stared at the phone for a moment before replying. "Uh... yeah."

_"Would you mind a bit of company for tonight?"_

Die practically choked on his own spit and dropped the phone on the couch between them, staring at it like it'd sprouted teeth and decided to bite him.

Reita raised widened eyes to meet Die's own and gave him a questioning look.

Die waved his hands in the air in front of him. "N-no idea," he whispered.

The bassist shifted again and then cleared his throat. "Depends, I guess... what kind of company did you have in mind?"

A low chuckle issued from the phone. _"Hmm... the **fun** kind?"_

Reita straightened up as best he could in his current position and gave the phone an incredulous look. "Shouldn't you be talking to Die about that, then, and not me?"

_"It's been a while since our um... conversation. Perhaps it is time to put our words into action. Don't you think?"_

Reita's mouth fell open slightly and he slowly looked up to meet Die's eyes, only to find that Die was staring at his feet, a heated blush spread across his entire face. He pondered his position in all of this for a moment before formulating a reply. "You're not just playing with us... are you?"

_"Pick up the phone, Rei..."_

The bassist did as he was asked and turned off the speaker phone so that only he could hear Kyo. "Done."

_"Come open the door and see if I'm just playing with you or not."_

"Hang on..." Reita flipped the phone closed and handed it to Die before struggling to get up from the couch. When Die stood and began to help him, Reita caught him around the neck and placed his lips close to the guitarist's ear. "He's at the door and wants me to go see if he's playing with us or not. Before I go there, I want to know how you feel about all of this, Die... for real. No joking around, seriously. If you were offered the chance I think he's offering us... would you take it?"

Die pulled Reita upright and held him close so he didn't have to look at him. Nervously he licked his lips before responding, keeping his voice low. "I... What do you want?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Reita's breath ghosted over his ear and he shivered slightly at the feeling. "I... I'm willing if you are."

The blonde-haired bassist gently ran his tongue along the outer edge of Die's ear as his free hand slid down the guitarist's back. "I'm more than willing."

Die swallowed hard before maneuvering the blonde so he could get his crutches and head to the door. Just as Reita turned toward the door, Die caught his arm and stared into his grey eyes for a long moment. "If he's really just playing... this stays between us... okay?"

Reita nodded. "That goes without saying." He turned and headed for the door, his crutches clinking softly on the wooden floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.

Reita paused, his hand resting lightly on the cool metal of the apartment doorknob for a moment before he twisted it and pulled the door open. He gasped in surprise as Kyo almost roughly shoved him back against the wall, kicking the door closed with his foot as he advanced on the bassist. The next thing he knew, Kyo had a fistful of his blonde hair and his head was yanked down to face level with the vocalist. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Kyo's mouth covered his own, effectively silencing him.

He almost instantly melted against the feeling of the other man's tongue invading his mouth; the soft silky appendage winding its way around his own, coaxing him into playing his game.

Die stood a few feet away, surveying the scene with a mixture of arousal, pleasure, and jealousy. None of the emotions really surprised him, but he found that he hadn't expected to be jealous over Kyo kissing Reita first. He ducked his head as a blush crept into his cheeks at the realization.

Kyo pulled away and smirked at Reita. "So... still think I'm playing with you?"

Reita shook his head slightly, taking the opportunity to rearrange his crutches so that the wall wasn't the only thing supporting him. "No, I believe you."

"And?"

"And what?" Reita gave Kyo an odd look.

"Are you willing?"

"Yes."

Kyo turned away from Reita and sauntered over to Die. "And you, Daisuke?"

Die looked up at Kyo, a gleam in his eyes. "You're not talking to Daisuke right now... Kyo."

Kyo slid his body into Die's arms, his answer coming out as almost a purr, "Mmm... so Die wants to play along today, huh?"

Die's hand ran firmly down Kyo's back as he looked over his lover's shoulder at Reita. A slow smile spread over his features. "Fuck yes."

Kyo smirked. "Shame then... because unless Daisuke wants to play this game, you don't get to."

Die let out a sound of protest before crushing Kyo's body against his own. "Same applies to you too then, Kyo. If Tooru doesn't agree... you're screwed."

Kyo shifted uncomfortably in Die's arms for a second and then sighed softly. "It's not just Kyo in this, Die... I want this. **All** of me wants this."

Die visibly relaxed and let out a soft sound of relief. "Good... because I didn't want to be alone on that. It could have been... really bad for us, you know?"

Kyo nodded and then grinned up at Die. "We're forgetting someone..." he turned around and gestured to Reita. "Come on. I don't think the hallway is the best place for this." He turned back around and headed down the hall, rushing ahead to peer into both bedrooms. He stopped in front of the second one and hooked a thumb at it over his shoulder. "Funny... I'd have thought that Die would have the bigger bed."

Reita brushed past Kyo as he entered his room. "Yeah, well... talk to him about that. He insisted I take the bigger bed because of my leg, so it got moved in here."

Kyo glanced at Die and Die shrugged. "What? It only made sense so that he's not uncomfortable during his recovery."

Reita ditched one crutch in the corner and managed to remove his bass and notes from the bed before sitting gingerly on the edge of it.

Both Die and Kyo slipped into the room and Die hesitated for a moment before pushing the door closed behind him. While Kyo wasn't looking Die gestured at Reita, his face turning a rather pleasant shade of red in the process.

Reita tilted his head slightly and gave Die an odd look of incomprehension.

The guitarist sighed and finally held up his left hand, forming a circle with his fingers and then held up his right hand, extended his middle finger, and proceeded to shove his middle finger into the hole formed by his other hand.

Reita smirked and gestured toward the desk beside Die.

The red-head pulled out the drawer and rummaged through it for a moment before coming up with an unopened box of condoms and a half empty tube of lubricant. He made his way over to the bed and plopped down beside Reita, holding his findings up for Kyo to see.

Kyo stood there for a moment, feeling a bit out of place before Reita motioned for him to come over and join them. Kicking off his shoes and making his way over to the bed, he stood beside it for a moment, shrugged, and then pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and climbing onto the bed behind the other two.

Reita cleared his throat softly as he threw his remaining crutch to the floor and maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position facing Die. Their eyes met and something that Reita had been holding back snapped within him. Before he even registered what he was doing, he had one hand in Die's beautiful red hair, the other bracing against the guitarist's thigh and he leaned in and gently kissed him. He moaned into the other's mouth as Die slowly manipulated their position so that Reita was lying beneath him, their bodies rubbing seductively against one another.

Die groaned as he settled over the bassist, straddling his hips. He kissed him deeply, thoroughly, enjoying Reita's sweet taste, tinged with just a hint of Kyo as well. Almost instantly he could feel his body react, his length slowly hardening in the confines of his jeans. His hips arched forward as a lustful haze settled over him and he gasped in surprise as he came into contact with something other than Reita's crotch. He drew back from the kiss and glanced down at himself. A smirk settled on his lips as he recognized the tattooed hand caressing the obvious bulge in his pants and he ground his hips forward in an attempt to gain more of the desirable friction of Kyo's hand against him. "Ahhh.... fuck...."

Kyo's free hand wrestled with Die's shirt until he managed to get it over his head and onto the floor beside his own. No sooner had the shirt hit the floor than Kyo's lips found the guitarist's neck, his fingers working eagerly over Die's nipples.

Reita pulled his own shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor as he stared up at the two, allowing the sight of the two beautiful men together to do its will to his body.

Kyo's hips pressed forward against the small of Die's back, his body seeking some form of relief for the steady ache between his legs.

The press of Kyo's erection against his back was enough to snap Die back to reality. He slid one hand down to grip Kyo's hand and force him to knead the rigid flesh of his length through his clothing as he ran his free hand over Reita's pale chest. His fingers came to a stop at the waistband of the bassist's pants and he glanced up at his face for confirmation that it was okay to continue.

Reita licked his lips and then nodded as he arched his hips up ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and waited. 'Gods, please, Die... just do it. You have no idea how bad I want this...' His hips jerked as Die's hand closed slid over his clothed erection and he groaned in response.

Kyo's voice cut through the relative silence of the room, just as low and sensual as it had been on the phone. "Whatever you do to him, I'll do to you, Die."

The guitarist's breath hitched and he quickly moved to undo Reita's pants. He leaned down and kissed along the bassist's jaw line for a moment before whispering in his ear. "One last chance, Rei. I won't want to stop after this..." He flicked open the button of the blonde's pants and took hold of the zipper. "Do you really want this?"

Reita pulled Die down and kissed him harshly before pulling back and staring into his eyes. "If I didn't want this would I be as hard as I am?"

Die pulled his zipper down in one fluid movement lifted up enough to pull Reita's pants down to his knees. He hooked his thumbs into the blonde's boxers and paused. "Just say it, Rei... I need to hear it."

It was virtually nothing more than an exhalation of breath, but all the same Die heard the response. "I want you... I want this... I want Kyo. Please."

The last word came out laced so clearly with passion and need that Die could barely stop his hands from shaking as he all but yanked the bassist's boxers down, revealing the perfect flesh he still remembered from that night so long ago. "You're beautiful. Isn't he, Kyo?"

Kyo's hands worked at the button and zipper of Die's jeans as he peered over the guitarist's shoulder at the man beneath him. "Mmm... that he is." He slid Die's jeans and boxers down in one movement, exposing the guitarist to Reita's gaze. "Touch him, Die... you know you want to."

Die almost hesitantly reached out and ran his fingertips lightly over the other male's arousal, watching for his reaction.

Reita arched toward Die's touch and moaned softly. He slid both hands up Die's thighs and simply let them rest there as Die took his entire length in his hand and began to pump. His eyes flew open again when Die moaned and his muscles tensed under his fingers.

Kyo's fingers upheld his end of the bargain as he stroked Die, mirroring the guitarist's movements on Reita's length.

Unable to contain his reaction, Die's hips snapped forward, thrusting his length into Kyo's hand again and again as his hand continued to stroke the bassist beneath him. "Hnnn, fuck..." Die's thrusts got faster and more urgent, his hips thrusting forward and pulling back as Kyo matched him pace for pace. His free hand gripped Kyo's wrist and held him steady as he pounded into his hand, his rhythm with Reita faltering and then stopping altogether as he got lost in the pleasure of his lover's hand wrapped around him.

Kyo used his free hand to undo his own jeans and slip his own erection from the restricting material.

Die thrust forward and then pulled back. As he did, Kyo moved forward slightly, his erection sliding against the small of the guitarist's back. He moaned, his hips jerking involuntarily as he fell apart in Kyo's hand. He watched through lust filled eyes as his own cum coated the head of Reita's erection and his own hand. His hips jerked one last time and he let go of Kyo's wrist as he slumped forward over Reita, his hand starting to move on the bassist again.

Kyo slid off the bed and ditched his pants and boxers on the floor. He took advantage of the fact that Die was kneeling over the bassist and removed Reita's remaining clothing as well. For a moment he remained kneeling at the foot of the bed, watching what they were doing between Die's legs. He smirked at himself for being so turned on by just watching and quickly slid back onto the bed. For a moment he stroked himself until he noticed Reita was staring at him. He paused his actions and moved closer to the pair. "I'll take whatever either of you give me tonight... anything."

Reita immediately reached out, taking the vocalist's cock into his hand and beginning to stroke him. He didn't start off slow or gentle; he simply set the same exact pace Die was using on him.

Kyo grunted softly, his hips settling into a helping rhythm as he rested one hand lightly on Die's back.

Die shifted his position so that he was between Reita's legs rather than straddling him and slowly backed up. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue over Reita's length, earning a moan from the bassist. He smirked slightly before sliding as much of Reita as he could take into his mouth and sucking as he set up a steady rhythm.

Reita watched as his cock disappeared into Die's mouth and then slowly reappeared once more. His hips rocked slightly with each movement and he found himself longing for the feel and taste of a hardened cock in his own mouth. He stared up at Kyo and then moved his hand to Kyo's hip and gently pulled as he licked his lips.

Kyo took the signal and moved so that he was kneeling beside the bassist's head. He leaned over Reita, bracing himself with both hands as he positioned his cock directly over Reita's mouth.

The blonde leaned up and licked Kyo's length from base to tip before taking him into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and down the shaft. Settling his hand on Kyo's hip, he pulled him down with him and rested his head back against the bed. He sucked hard on Kyo for a moment before pulling on his hip, trying to take more of him in.

Kyo allowed Reita to control him and soon he was completely engulfed in the warm heat of the bassist's mouth. After a moment he felt the push of Reita's hand on his hip and slowly drew back until he was almost completely out of the blonde's mouth. Slight pressure urged him down again and soon he was in complete control of how fast and how deep he thrust into Reita's mouth.

Reita's hand left his hip and slid into Die's hair, urging him to go just a little faster. His other hand slid down between Kyo's legs and began to knead the vocalist's balls.

It didn't take long for Kyo to reach his limit and he started to pull away before he came in Reita's mouth. Attempting to pull back slightly, Reita forcibly kept him there with his grip on his balls. He gasped softly and shivered. "Rei... I... I'm cumming," his words were soft and seemed forced out though the fog of his lust.

Reita sucked on him even harder and he fell over the edge of bliss, his hot cum jetting into Reita's mouth as he cried out.

The pleasure of having Kyo cum in his mouth and the fact that he'd already been close shoved Reita over the edge as well and he cried out, unable to even warn Die as his orgasm slammed into him. He felt the guitarist swallow against him and he pulled back from Kyo to moan Die's name as he licked up what he'd missed.

Die sat up, obviously aroused again, and bit his lip as he stared at his two lovers. Noting that Kyo looked about ready to collapse, he took hold of him and hauled him from his position hovering over Reita so that he was resting against him. He lightly stroked Kyo's chest as he kissed down his neck and shoulder. "Earlier was great, but it wasn't enough, love..."

Kyo pulled away and turned around, flopping back on the bed and gesturing to Die. "Come on then, I'll give back what I just got."

Die positioned himself across Kyo's chest and then leaned forward until his cock touched the vocalist's lips. "Just don't ruin that voice of yours this way..."

Kyo slid his mouth over Die's heated flesh, moaning softly as he did so.

Reita shifted over so that he was lying on his side next to Kyo and then leaned in and licked the base of Die's cock as it appeared from Kyo's mouth.

Die groaned as he stared down at the pair licking and sucking his hardened length. He closed his eyes and just reveled in the sensations. "N-not gonna last... long." He groaned as Kyo took all of him in and then allowed him to slide out of his mouth.

Reita shifted slightly and took Die's length in his own mouth, his tongue working over the rigid flesh for a moment before he relinquished it back to Kyo.

Kyo took Die's length once more and set a hurried rhythm as Reita's tongue slid over any exposed piece of flesh he could find. The pair finally pulled Die over the edge as they both dragged their tongues along either side of his cock.

The guitarist's head fell back and he cried out as his cock pulsed, his cum splashing over both of his lover's cheeks. As soon as his orgasm faded, he rolled off to the side, panting softly from the power of it.

Reita shifted and licked the cum from Kyo's cheek, gently lapping at the skin, reveling in the taste of the vocalist and the guitarist together.

Kyo allowed him to finish and then returned the favor, holding the last bit of it in his mouth as he turned to Die and kissed him. He slid his tongue into the guitarist's mouth, sharing his own essence with him before pulling back and sighing softly in pleasure.

All three of them lay there, soaking in the sexual bliss they'd created. No words had to be exchanged for all them to be perfectly comfortable with what they'd just done. Something about the three of them was just... _right_.


	7. Chaper 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.

Die rolled over in his bed, yawning as he stared at the clock by the side of his bed. _11:24_ , the glowing red numbers informed him. With a sigh, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He hadn't even managed to sleep an hour.

The thought nagged at him as he turned it over and over in his mind. Why? It wasn't like there was any good reason he was awake... right? Yawning again, he shoved the covers away and stood up, wandering blearily out of his room and down the small hallway.

Pausing in front of Reita's door, he raised his hand to knock. A soft moan caused him to hold his action and he felt a half-smile curling the corners of his lips. So maybe Reita was what had woken him up. He pushed the door open just slightly and peered inside the room.

Reita lay on his bed, his casted leg clearly visible on the maroon sheets and his boxers pulled down enough in the front to expose his rigid flesh as he pumped his fist over it repeatedly. The softest moans flowed freely from his lips and Die couldn't help but feel like he was rooted to the spot. The need for sleep faded away into nothing but a memory as he felt his body responding to the sight.

It had been almost two months since the night Kyo, Die and Reita had shared together and there had yet to be a repeat. In fact, it seemed almost as if everyone had forgotten what had happened and just moved on with life. But Die... Die remembered it all too well: the way it had felt to have two lovers, to be touched and pleasured from every way imaginable. And he craved it, so bad he could almost taste Reita's flesh in his mouth again.

Without even really thinking about it, he slipped into the room and knelt on the edge of Reita's bed, his eyes shining as he took in the other man. "Rei..."

The bassist's head snapped up the instant Die's weight shifted the bed. He was fast to cover what he'd been doing and stare almost helplessly up at him. "Die, what-" he swallowed, still breathing heavily, "what are you doing?"

Die licked his lips and started to move in to kiss Reita, but then he quickly turned his head away, blushing. "I... I don't know. I saw you and I just," he took an unsteady breath, "damn it, I want you."

Nervously, Reita shifted a little. "But Kyo... he's not here."

"Hnn," Die made an agreeing noise and then moved to simply sit beside Reita. "We could call him?"

Something in Reita's mind shifted a little and he instantly reached over, snatching up his phone and shoving it at Die. "Fine, call him. And if he's coming over, he'd damn well better be fast. I wasn't exactly just starting when you came in." He crossed his arms and waited, giving Die an impatient look.

The red-head quickly dialed Kyo's number and waited.

When the vocalist did answer, he sounded groggy. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Die. I'm using Reita's phone. I um..." he paused, looking helplessly at Reita.

The bleached blonde grunted and yanked the phone from Die's hand, plastering it to his ear. "He walked in on me jerking off and now he's horny... and frankly, I didn't finish."

Kyo laughed softly into the phone and Reita could hear him stumbling around. _"Tell you what... if you stay on the phone with me while you do it, I'll head over and you two can get started since you're both horny beasts."_

Reita blinked in surprise. Kyo was so incredibly okay with sharing his lover and it surprised the bassist to no end. How could someone be like that with the person they loved? But then again... he knew that if he had been offered - in any other position - sex with two people at once, he'd have jumped at it himself. And, after all, Kyo and Die did have their own relations; which at times Reita ended up hearing through the walls.

He grunted softly. "Is there a limit?"

 _"Nope, just put me on speakerphone and go for it. Oh... and I have Die's key, so I'll just walk in on you two."_ The smirk that must have been on Kyo's face was more than evident in his speech.

Reita pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed speakerphone, setting it down on the dresser. "Say it again so Die can hear you."

_"Hey, baby... I told Reita you two can start without me. I'm heading over now, but I'll be a while since it's late and I need a cab. As long as you leave the phone on and I can hear you, you both can do as you wish."_

Die smirked and then blushed. "I always knew you'd be the type to get off from listening."

Kyo chuckled, but didn't respond other than that. The sounds of him shuffling around continued and Die just shrugged, reaching over and fisting his hand in Reita's bleached blonde hair, tugging him down to kiss him harshly. Within the span of a few seconds, it became nothing short of a battle for dominance, their tongues dueling and their bodies shifting. Reita had learned to be a great deal more maneuverable with his leg after so long and, in short order, he had Die pinned half against the wall, his fingers raking down the other man's chest.

Die groaned, but didn't break the kiss, instead shoving Reita's boxers off and reaching down to fist him in his palm, quickly pumping away. It wasn't long before the bassist broke the kiss, moaning wantonly as Die shoved him back on the bed and pushed his legs apart. "I'm going to fuck you tonight, Reita. Fuck you until you scream for me."

 _"Yes..."_ Kyo mumbled his reply as the sounds of the city filtered through the phone, giving both men pause for a moment to glance over at the phone then back at one another.

Die quickly discarded his own boxers, fumbling for the lube Reita had been using, snapping the cap open and liberally coating two fingers. He leaned down, engulfing Reita's length in his hungry mouth in one movement, pressing a single digit into the other man without warning.

Reita's cry echoed off the walls and Kyo groaned into the phone just before a door slammed shut on his end and directions to Die's apartment were hastily whispered. The red-head continued to torment the bassist, full-out fucking him with his finger, only pausing long enough to shove a second one in as he sucked greedily on the flesh he'd wanted to feel in his mouth for so long. He purposely made noise, slurping on the rigid flesh with each bob of his head, allowing his saliva to slick Reita up more than necessary just to torment the vocalist listening on the other end of the line.

 _"What's he doing, Rei, tell me."_ The pitch of Kyo's voice was about an octave lower than usual, signifying in so many ways just how aroused he clearly was.

All Reita could do was gasp and moan even more lewdly, unable to form anything close to a coherent sentence while Die's mouth moved over his cock. After a minute of silence, Die paused, knowing Kyo would grow impatient and he answered for the almost delirious bassist. "I'm fucking him with my fingers... and sucking him off."

Reita moaned as Die returned to doing exactly that, forcing his fingers deeper and harder, seeking the other's sweet-spot. When he found it, Reita literally screamed, shuddering beneath Die's touch. Die only fucked him harder, repeating it until the bassist was breathless and writhing on the bed.

Die let the blonde's length slip from his mouth as he reached around Reita with his free hand, grabbing two condoms from the nightstand and tossing one onto the bed near him, ripping the other open with his teeth. He quickly rolled it over his length, extracting his fingers and lubing up his cock. "Fuck, Rei... I'm going to pound you into the mattress." Without any more warning than that, he slid over the other man, nudging his thighs apart and pushing his cock into Reita's tight hole.

Reita arched from the bed, crying out harshly and shuddering. "D-Die!"

A car door slammed and the outside noises resumed on the phone. Kyo's voice hissed over the line as keys jingled. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, how fucking hard I am?"

Die grunted, pulling out of Reita's body and then slamming back in with a groan. "So... tight... fuck."

Even when Die heard the front door open and then close again, he didn't stop, only began to thrust faster, harder, deeper, into the man beneath him. When he heard Kyo moan into the phone in such a way he knew he was doing something to himself - likely in the hallway - he pulled out and slapped Reita's ass. "Turn over for me, babe."

Dutifully, Reita began to turn over, finding it a bit difficult with his cast, but Die managed to get him maneuvered properly and then quickly pushed back in. He moaned deeply, immediately setting to fucking him just as hard and fast as before. "Can't... hold... back... uhnn." His breathing was ragged and his voice unsteady as he pumped into the other for all he was worth.

Neither of them noticed the phone click off or the door slide open as Kyo entered the room. For a few moments, all the vocalist did was stand there, staring as the two men fucked like they were desperate. Reita's body arched erotically back into Die's as the guitarist thrust so damn hard the bed moved with each action. The movement between them was honestly what finally reminded Kyo he needed to stop simply staring and actually join the fun.

With a soft moan, he yanked his shirt off, tossing it aside. His fingers didn't even fumble as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, revealing the fact that he was wearing no underwear. Without bothering to get his pants completely off, he cupped his balls and pulled them free, settling them over the edge of his pants before crawling onto the bed behind Die.

He delivered a sharp, stinging slap to Die's ass, causing the guitarist to pause in fucking Reita, arching his butt back for more. Kyo chuckled, doing it again as he found the condom Die had so kindly left for him on the bed. Licking his lips, Kyo used both hands to rip the latex cock-covering open and tossed the packet aside. "You're such a needy slut, you know that?"

Both men answered at once, their voices chorusing in agreement. Kyo smirked and shook his head as he grabbed the discarded lube and squirted some on his dick. "I'm so hard for you both." He stroked the lubricant over his cock before tossing the bottle aside again and moving to grab Die's hips, steadying him and then penetrating him in one smooth movement. A groan of pleasure left his lips as he sank into the willing flesh of his lover... _their_ lover.

It was becoming harder and harder to deny that Reita truly was a part of their relationship at this point. One time could be written off, but something so impromptu and obviously so _wanted_ by all of them couldn't be. Kyo's cock throbbed inside Die's tight heat, forcing more sounds from the vocalist's throat as he finally began to move. "Fuck him, Die... fuck him into the damn bed while I give it to you so hard you'll scream."

And Kyo was good on his word. The instant Die began to shove back into Reita's ass, doing a damn fine job of fucking him, Kyo began to slam into Die so hard the other couldn't keep back the screams from the intensity of it all. It was something Die had only dreamed of - to feel his cock slide into Reita as Kyo's slid into him. The double pleasure made him almost heady with overwhelming desire.

Together, they set up an incredible rhythm, Kyo pushing his hips forward and thereby shoving Die's cock deep inside Reita. The bassist reached up, desperately trying to touch both of his lovers and whimpering when he didn't succeed.

Kyo's hand slid down Die's arm, grasping his wrist and yanking his arm up, spitting on his hand and then placing it on Reita's cock. "Don't... forget about... his pleasure, Daisuke." His words were mumbled into the guitarist's ear as he began driving himself home harder and faster, his hand still clamped on Die's wrist. Soon enough, he could feel Die jerking Reita off; the knowledge of what was happening enough to set his body on fire.

Die could feel his orgasm knotting in his abdomen and knew it wouldn't be long. His entire being was shuddering with the need to get off. His cock throbbed and then his muscles clamped down, releasing as he literally screamed as Kyo's cock slammed into his prostate. Warmth flooded the condom that encased his cock and his body shook with the sheer force of his end. His hand moved steadily over Reita's arousal, his body automatically trying to ensure the other's pleasure as well.

Kyo moaned as Die came, the feeling of the other clenching around him only making him thrust faster. "I'm gonna cum in you... fill you, baby." He panted as he finally let go of Die's wrist and grabbed his hips, all out fucking the guitarist. "F-fuck!" The English word rang off the walls as Kyo's hips pushed forward a few more times, rather weakly, as he came. Shivering with the effort and force of the orgasm, he stayed still, holding Die's hips and waiting on Reita.

He didn't have to wait long for Reita's whimpers to turn into moans and then a pure cry of ecstasy as his hips snapped up and his cock erupted. His cum spurted out across the pale expanse of his abdomen and over Die's tattooed hand, causing both Die and Kyo to moan right along with Reita.

The instant Reita collapsed back against the bed, Kyo sat back and Die promptly pulled out, ripping off the condom and tossing it toward the trashcan. The red-head flopped down on the bed and moaned softly. "Fucking shit, you guys...." The grin on Die's face clearly gave away that he was satisfied and pleased.

Kyo couldn't help but grin as he tossed his condom in the trash and then moved to lay down behind Die, draping a lazy hand over the guitarist. "Be nice and clean him up, Die."

Reaching over, Die slicked up the rest of Reita's cum onto his fingers, then brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean. The vocalist leaned on Die's shoulder, watching him and then licking up a stray drop from his wrist, moaning softly before settling back down.

Reita shifted, snuggling closer to Die and rearranging his bum leg. They were all silent for a while, all of them just basking in the afterglow of such an incredible session. Finally, Die spoke up, a huge grin on his face as he closed his eyes. "This was much better than sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego takes a beating and fate launches both him and Die into something totally unexpected. Fate works in mysterious ways... and sometimes not the most pleasant.

If one had asked Die all those months ago who he thought he would have ended up with when it came down to it, he wouldn't have been able to answer them. But fate had found all three men separate and longing, forcing them together in what most people around them regarded as the most odd of ways. After all, it wasn't exactly normal for three grown men to end up in a full-blown relationship with one another that had started from a few impromptu sessions of sexual deviancy.

But then, nothing with Die was ever 'normal', so it shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was to those around the three of them. Reita's bandmates had been shocked to find out that he was even in a relationship with a man, much less that it was with two and that those two were the vocalist and rhythm guitarist for Dir en grey. No one had even given Kyo so much as an odd look, though that was highly suspected to be because they feared his wrath if they pissed him off.

Die, on the other hand, had taken most of the flack for the entire thing. Teasing on how he must have at least two cocks to be able to satisfy both of them at the same time or about how he was just that difficult to get off himself. Eventually, he'd started ignoring his own bandmates and things had cooled off and just kind of faded away into the occasional snort when they'd see any of the three making out in the hallways at work.

Maybe the hardest part of the entire thing was when they somehow had tours at the same time, dates overlapping and pulling them in separate ways. Die and Kyo would spend inordinate amounts of time together, fucking almost desperately to try to get rid of the need they both felt to have their other third with them. Some nights Reita would call and they'd do their best to include him from across the phone line. But for Reita's part, it never seemed to help all that much.

And so, it was only the next logical step that once they were all back at home, the first thing the did wasn't unpacking, it wasn't even making sure the house was still livable. Rather it was to end up sweaty and naked on the king size bed in Reita's room, their moans sure to disturb all the neighbors within a sizable radius.

As with any other time that they were all together after being apart for so long, it only seemed to work in one direction. Die's sweat-slicked body labored over Reita's, his cheeks flushed with the desperate need he'd been feeling the entire time they were apart. When he could no longer breathe without panting like a dog left out in the heat, he sat back, pulling Reita with him as he leaned against the wall.

Reita settled on his lap before pushing himself forward and waiting, his entrance throbbing around Die's cock, anticipation of what was coming making him shaky. At first it was simply Kyo's fingers, gently pushing inside him, stretching him even more than before. It took all of his willpower not to tense up, but he managed it, waiting until he felt that third finger and the lube easing the whole process along. He trembled slightly, pulling up from Die's cock and hovering there, waiting as Kyo pressed against his back.

Die reached under Reita, taking his and Kyo's cocks in hand, pressing them tightly together and waiting. "Go ahead, baby...." All three men cried out when Reita slid back down, pressing his body forcefully onto both their cocks. And just like that, something switched back inside all of them, connecting them again in a way deeper than physical.

Kyo's arms wound around Reita, holding on as he started to thrust shallowly in and out of his tight hole, nails digging into his hip at the feeling of Die's cock pressed so intimately against his own. It wouldn't take much... it never did like this.

Die moved in opposition to Kyo, his cock going in when Kyo's pulled out. Slowly his need rose, building him further and further toward orgasm. When he felt like he couldn't hold on any longer, his hand moved to grasp Reita's dick, pumping furiously over the hardened flesh. "Cum for us... come on, Rei, baby...."

Kyo's position shifted before he started to thrust harder than he had been, his own orgasm demanding to be found.

Reita's hands clutched at Die's shoulders as he arched his back impossibly hard and then exploded all over Die's hand, thick jets of his cum decorating the other man. Shaking, he cried out, desperate to feel the other two find their ends.

The way Reita clenched around them had them both teetering on the edge. It only took Die two more thrusts before he was cumming, incoherent sounds of his pleasure falling from his lips as he twitched under Reita. For Kyo, it was the combination of Reita's clenching and the warmth of Die's cum spreading over his cock that did it for him. With one final jerk of his hips, he moaned in the most sexual of manners, stilling deep inside Reita as he emptied his balls.

It took them a few minutes to collect themselves and slip apart from one another, laying down just to rest, each of them making sure to touch one another in some way, their limbs a tangle amidst the bed sheets. Not one of them lay there without a smile teasing at their lips, bodies humming with both pleasure and love. In truth, the only reason they continued with things the way they were was simply because without one another, none of them were happy. But like this... they could each find their bliss.

And in the end, it didn't matter if no one else could understand that.


End file.
